HISTORY
by Lee Onew
Summary: When the skies and the grounds were one of legends,through their twelve forces, nurtured the tree of life. An eye of red force created the evil which covered the heart of the tree of life and the heart slowly grew dry. To attempt to keep alive the heart of the tree of life the legends hereby divided the tree in half and hid each side, hence time is overturned and space turns obsc
1. The Guardians

A/N:  
This is not my first fanfic on this site. However, it has been a long time since I started writing. This is something I'm working on and posted on AsianFanFics and Archive of our own. This is a KPOP FIC. But I couldn't find the write genre for it so I put it on the one it's on.

Also this is a slash fanfic, if you don't like that then don't read this.

I apollogise (did you see my pun. Rick Riordan would be proud), in advance, for my horrible writing, grammar and excessive use of commas.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own EXO or any of the idols mentioned in this story. However I do own any OC that shows up in here.

This is it, done the disclaimer and I probably won't use in future chapters for this fic because I've already said it at the start.

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Quickly," hissed Jinki, already holding Yifan. The baby sensing his carer's fear had quieted down, no longer wailing like he had when he was accidentally awakened.

"We're trying," Jonghyun hissed back, all the other babies except Yifan were asleep and he had no intention of waking them. Cradling Chanyeol, he got into his position in the circle, where everyone else was already waiting. Key, rolled his eyes at his partner's behaviour before muttering the incantation, in a flash they had all disappeared.

A few moments after they had teleported to a safer location, the door to the home was burst open. In strolled the general of the Red Force, a violent fire tribe, that were trying to take over EXOplanet. "Where are they?" He spat out to his soldiers before ordering for them to look around.

His soldiers came back with nothing, "Sir, maybe they've already left." The general sent the soldier a glare that could rival death's. He let out a sigh, before stomping out to contact the higher ups.

Meanwhile, the Guardians had just arrived at their safe location. It was a green and blue planet that used to house the Magnificent Beasts - the dinosaurs, before they were killed off. "They will be safe here." Sungyeol breathed, gently rocking Jongdae. Jongdae is a light sleeper and thus wakes up really easily. Minseok, sensing his friends despair, started squirming in Minho's arms. Whilst, said man looked at the baby with panic drawn out all over his face. Taemin, smiled at Minho and started cooing at the baby Minseok.

Jinki looked at them and sighed.

"We can't keep them together," they all looked at him. "They'll find them - they're power will attract them." The rest nodded at his explanation.

"We should keep some of them together, though." Key spoke up.

"It'll make sure they're protected and have someone to turn to," Jonghyun spoke agreeing with Key. Jinki looked perplexed and like he was going to argue back but one look from Sungjong had him agreeing.

"Fine, but who's staying with the other?" Jinki questioned.

"I have it all planned out," Sungjong spoke up for the first time, causing everyone to look at him. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo will stay together." Hearing Kyungsoo's name Baekhyun perked up and started cooing at his carer, however it was the complete opposite for the other boy, who started shrieking loudly with Aaron trying to calm him down. After a while, Kyungsoo did stop and Aaron sighed in relief.

"Well if that's the case, Lulu and Minseok can stay together," Ren said, everyone agreed since they were the closest.

"Jongdae and Tao can stay together," Sungjong started again, " Yifan and Yixing, Junmyeon and Jongin and finally Chanyeol and Sehun." No one disagreed with him as they were too afraid to. Sungjong looked around and nodded at all of them. "Now that's all sorted, should we go do it before they find us?"

They all teleported out of the valley in pairs, determined to find the perfect family for their boys.

On EXOplanet, the General had just returned from talking to the higher ups. "The boss says just get to the Tree of Life as the Guardians have left the planet." The soldiers gave their sign of understanding before leaving the house and heading towards the Tree of Life. However, when they reached it, they could only see its silhouette. The Tree of Life had fully disappeared by the time they had all snapped from the stupor. The general sighed again. "Sir," holding up his communicator, "the Tree disappeared. Yes, sir I am pretty sure that's what happened, I saw it with my own two eyes. Yes sir." He turned around and started walking back, making a vague motion with his hand to follow. The soldiers obeyed.

"Well that's sorted," Jonghyun announced as he lit up the cave the Guardians were currently residing in.

"You said it." Key snorted, "but I am pretty sure we found decent families for our children." He huddled into Jonghyun's side before sighing, "I hope they do turn out to be good role models though." They made a weird pair, Jonghyun and Key. Since they were the complete opposite of each other but somehow they made it work.

"They will," Sunggyu answered simply, before warming his hands by the fire.

"Don't tell me," Sungyeol answered, "you used your time powers again?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well what did you expect?" Myungsoo asked, leaning against Sungyeol's tall frame. Woohyun, who had been slowing down the wind blowing through the cave entrance, elbowed Sunggyu, who had been falling asleep.

"Guys, I have something important to say." Everyone looked at Sunggyu in curiosity, "when we were looking for homes for the babies, I felt something. I think the Tree might be on Earth."

"Seriously," Sungyeol breathed.

"He is, I felt it too, actually I can feel it now too." Woohyun answered.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go looking for it," Jinki stood up, startling the others. Sungjong held onto Jinki's hand.

"I don't think we should jagiya, it's getting dark," Sungjong said.

"No, I think we should, it'll protect us and we'll have to recharge, anyways." Minho added. With this, they all left the cave, using Sungjong's light and Sunggyu's fire to guide the way.

Eventually, they found it in the middle of the valley, they had been in that very morning.

"Yeobo, wake up." Jonghyun shook Key, who had fallen asleep standing up. "We found it, let's go." When they all started walking towards it, with Jonghyun dragging a half asleep Key, they felt something pass through them. "What was that?" Jonghyun questioned, alert.

"A forcefield, it'll keep us out of sight and safe, I think." Taemin answered.

"WOW," Woohyun breathed taking in the sight behind them, "guys I think found where we could camp out. They all turned around and gasped at what they saw. A temple/castle like building loomed in front of them.

"Are you sure it will keep us safe?" Sungjong asked skeptically.

Jinki grabbed his hand, "Yes I'm sure."

"Hey, you idiots come up here!" Woohyun was waving from a window inside the house.

"How, in the name of God, did you get up there so fast?" Sunggyu called from below,

"Huh?" Woohyun shouted, not being able to hear his other properly.

"How did you get up there so fast?" Sunggyu repeated,

"Oh! Wind!" Woohyun replied, from above before disappearing into the house again, "now come inside, I'll meet you downstairs!"

All the remaining Guardians came inside to see the house. When they walked in through the doors they gaped. The whole ground floor was a training area covered in mats and weapons. One area was dedicated to one on one combat. Another was dedicated to all sorts and forms of fighting styles and so on. As they were busy gaping, they didn't notice Woohyun creeping up behind them. "What are you guys doing here?" he questioned making the others jump slightly.

"We were looking for you," Myungsoo replied, Woohyun looked at them in confusion,

"Then what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" Sunggyu furrowed his eyebrows, trying to understand the young man in front of him.

Woohyun rolled his eyes, "this is the training building!" He answered already annoyed, "the building that has the bedrooms and kitchens and stuff is over there." He pointed to a bigger building, that was almost hidden behind the training area.

Sungyeol huffed, "how were we supposed to know? There a bunch of buildings and stuff here."

"How do you know this anyways," Jinki asked, Woohyun, "we literally just arrived."

"Ah! Hyung you can be so stupid sometimes," Woohyun replied, "obviously I asked the wind to check it out for me!" Woohyun then skipped off, grabbed Sunggyu and dragged him off, to show him where they would be living.

"Come Jagi, we should follow him," Taemin was now dragging Minho towards the looming house, if it could even be called that, that Woohyun and Sunggyu where currently headed towards.


	2. Legends I

**Around a decade and few years has passed**

"Luhan!", Minseok shouted out after his brother, "where are we going?" The Korean was baffled to how the Chinese boy could have so much energy.

"We're going to see our friends, remember!" Luhan screamed back with just as much intensity as Minseok, except Luhan's was higher in pitch and made Minseok wish he couldn't hear. After thinking that Minseok, would immediately scold himself, he ought to be grateful to be born a healthy, young man.

"You're too slow!" Luhan yelled from the front, "Mind hurrying up!"

Soon they had arrived at the designated area, but none of their friends were there yet.

"Luhan," Minseok sighed, "what is the allocated time for the meet up?" Whilst checking his phone.

"Erm, four, well I think it's four." Luhan checked the text they were sent earlier today, "Yeah it's 4," he replied looking at Minseok for the other boys input.

"Luhan," Minseok sighed again, "It's currently 3."

"Oh," Luhan instantly brightened up, "we can go to the new cafe, it's really immediate!"

Minseok sighed as he was pulled along by his older sibling, until he realised something.

"Luhan." His brother turned around and stared at him.

"Yeah."

"You said it wrong." Luhan made a confused face, whilst mumbling the sentence he had just said, "No, Lu-Ge what I mean is that you used the wrong word, instead of 'immediate' it should be 'recent'. You used the word in the wrong context." He explained watching the Chinese boy take in everything he explained. Luhan smiled.

"Thanks for telling me Minnie!" Luhan then continued to drag the younger boy away.

There family was a really weird one. They had Korean parents and one Chinese child and one Korean child. Their parents loved either way, nothing else mattered, their sexuality didn't, their nationality didn't and neither did the fact that they were adopted. However, to other people it mattered. They wondered how the family communicated on a constant basis, how they tolerated having a homosexual in the house and no one even knew what polysexuality was. However, that was all irrelevant because their parents loved them and were there for them. He was proud to be part of the Chong family. Even if his last name really is Kim.

Minseok was brought out of his mind wondering, when Luhan tugged on his arm excitedly.

"Wǒmen zài zhè'er!" Luhan called out and Minseok just smiled at his brother's enthusiasm.

Two other boys, who're a year younger than Luhan and Minseok, were passing the cafe as the other two were finding a table.

Baekhyun, a 17 year old male, was ranting to his younger brother about bullies. Certain people had been picking on the two due to their sexuality. However, their parents had sorted it out but Baekhyun always developed a bad mood whenever the topic was brought up or he saw one of them. It wasn't like it had stopped either but the bullying had gone down significantly since they're parents had intervened.

"I can't believe it, Soo!" Baekhyun yelled dramatically, hands everywhere, "seeing that bastard just ruined my day." Kyungsoo could only fake sympathy and pat his older sibling on the back.

Baekhyun started ranting again and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, _he seemed to be over that quickly._ He chuckled in head, only a wisp of a smile forming on his face. Before Baekhyun could start ranting again, Kyungsoo butt in, "Hyung, do you want to go into the cafe?" Baekhyun looked at him surprised.

"Why?"  
"It's a really warm day and I think a few cold drink would help us." Kyungsoo deadpanned.

"Great!" Baekhyun grinned, his mouth forming a rectangle, "but you're paying!" He then quickly rushed into the cafe and stopped.

Kyungsoo followed after him and glared at his brother who was blocking his way, "Hyung!" He called out, no reply, "Bacon, can you move please." The please seemed to be added on as an afterthought. That snapped Baekhyun out of his daydream, _maybe he saw someone really hot, same old same old._ He looked pointedly at what Baekhyun seemed to be staring at and everything seemed to freeze.

"Soo!" Baekhyun called out to him. Kyungsoo snapped out of his reverie and followed after Baekhyun swearing to himself not to look that way again.

Baekhyun couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the two who were sitting opposite to them in the cafe. He didn't know why but he was drawn to them, and he knew Soo felt the same way if he's reaction on seeing them earlier was any indication. Everytime, he caught himself staring at the duo, he would reprimand himself and quickly look away. Each time hoping he wasn't caught. As well as that, Kyungsoo seemed to be uncomfortable, facing away from the duo and staring into his drink as he twirled the straw around. Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo was trying to avoid looking at the other people. He had also seen Kyungsoo take peeks at a mirror on of the walls and stare at the suo before shaking his head and turning back. He seemed to repeat it every few minutes. He didn't know why, but everytime he looked at the duo a sense of nostalgia bubbled in him. His eyes wandered to them again and this time, with a start, he realised he had been caught. He looked away quickly and felt his cheeks redden at the embarassment.

"Soo, do you want to drink these whilst walking around town?" He asked, hopeful. He couldn't stand this atmosphere the other two males were not staring at him and Kyungsoo and not even trying to hide it.

Kyungsoo just vaguely registered what Baekhyun was saying, but he definitely registered the tense atmosphere that seemed to come up out of nowhere and the hopefulness in his hyung's voice. So he replied with a quiet 'yes' and soon the two brothers were walking out the door and escaping the questioning looks the other two males had sent their way. When they had crossed through the door Kyungsoo sighed in relief, the atmosphere in there was not good for his brain as a migraine had started to develop.

"Can we drink these on the way home, I think I've got a migraine," he asked his hyung who was casually sipping his bubble tea. Baekhyun shrugged and then nodded and the two hurried off.

A few steps away from the cafe, they passed two other males who seemed to be heading to the place the brothers were leaving from. Baekhyun was content sipping his tea and being quiet (for once) so it wasn't Kyungsoo's fault that his eyes had started wandering. Somehow, his eyes had met that of one of the tall males (they were both very tall) and Kyungsoo found himself pulled in. It seemed time had stopped as they just stared at each other. Kyungsoo drinked in every detail of the young male's face from his large ears and height to his quirky smile and then time sped up again. Kyungsoo found himself and the male going further away from each other and for some reason that got him agitated. He peeked behind him and turned his head away so fast he was surprised his neck hadn't snapped, his face red. The other male had been looking at his retreating figure so when he looked back their eyes had connected. Kyungsoo blushed even harder at the curiosity in the othes eyes and ignored the vague feeling of wistfulness to start a conversation with Baekhyun.

"So hyung," He started, "what was the name of the guy you were ranting about before?"

Chanyeol and Sehun were just walking to get to the new cafe. Sehun wanted to visit it really badly. Something about bubble tea that Chanyeol wasn't bothered to remember. They were only a few 50 steps away when they had passed by two males who were walking in the opposite direction. They seemed to have just come back from the new cafe and Chanyeol should care less about that except that half of the group was made up by a small dark haired male and Chanyeol couldn't help himself from staring. While they were passing each other, the small male made eye contact with him and Chanyeol swore that time seemed to slow down and stop as he drank in the males features. Then just as quick as it had slowed down, the time sped up and soon he had already passed Chanyeol. That didn't stop his neck though as it had followed the little male and now he was looking at his retreating figure, for some reason it made him anxious. The dark haired male (he notice with amusement that the male looked like the penguin Pororo) now to be called Pororo had looked back. The moment their eyes made contact Pororo turned back to look in front of him and he smiled when he noticed the red creeping up his neck. He heard Pororo ask something to the other male. Something about bullies. He also heard the male call Pororo 'Kyungsoo.' Chanyeol nodded to himself, _so Kyungsoo is his name. Meh. Pororo is better._

"...Hyung!" Sehun called out to Chanyeol, his older brother must have gone deaf, "hyung!" He tried again but louder and it seemed to have caught the other's attention as he turned to look at Sehun. "Who were you looking at?" He asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

"No one," Chanyeol replied quickly, Sehun narrowed his eyes, way too quickly but Sehun let him off for the time being. "Let's go and get your bubble tea." Chanyeol changed the subject (not subtly) and rushed towards the cafe. He looked behind them to see which one had caught his hyungs attention and watched the retreating figures of two males and briefly considered the taller one to be the guy he's brother was ogling but then decided against it. His brother was into short guys (and the occasional girl) so he took the safe route and betted (with himself) that it was the shortest male. Who, surprisingly resembled the penguin Pororo (even if he could only see the back of the male.)

He followed his brother into the cafe and wondered if he should question him on it but decided against it. If Chanyeol wanted to tell him something he would in his own time. As, he entered the cafe his eyes wandered over the customers and stopped at a petite male who was sitting with another male. The petite male, who resembled a deer, was speaking fluently in…..mandarin? And the other male seemed to absorbed in what he was saying, nodding at the right times. He forcefully removed his eyes as Chanyeol called his name and both the males sitting at the table, jumped at the loud noise. To stop his hyung from embarrassing himself even further he rushed over to him, ignoring the snickering that came from his classmate. Unconsciously, his hand went to his head and he started playing with his hair and pulling his beanie over it. Sehun was always bullied or made fun of at school for identifying as an asexual because apparently in Korea most people were homophobic or something. Growing up in America taught him not hide himself and to be himself and maybe tumblr had something to do with that. The bullying just increased 100 fold when he dyed his hair to rainbow and even though his classmates made fun of it, his family was surprisingly supportive, maybe it was the years spent in America that allowed his parents to let him dye his hair that colour.

He banished that thought and reached Chanyeol in the line, Chanyeol and him both ordering the caramel bubble tea. As he waited for his order, he and his brother were sitting at a table not far from the deer looking guy. Sehun had been playing a really hard game on his phone when he heard one of them speak.

"Lu-Ge, we should go it's almost 4 the meet up, remember" At this Sehun looked up and saw the deer looking male speak.

"You're right Minnie, we should. It's almost four, should we head out now?" The other chubby looking male nodded and stood up ready to leave and the deer-looking-male also stood up and as he did, he accidently looked at Sehun and their eyes instantly found the others.

Sehun's breath was blown away as he stared at the petite male and neither broke eye contact until the petite male blushed and looked away following after his companion.

"Sehun are drinks are here? Should we stay here, or drink them on the way home?"

"Huh," Sehun replied to hyungs questioned mind still locked onto the picture of the male, "oh, I think we should drink them on the way home, more efficient." Chanyeol nodded and stood up to collect as Sehun's mind once again drifted to the deer-looking-male.

Minseok and Luhan watched as the two males who had entered the shop a few minutes ago stand up to leave. The moment the two males had spotted them they were through into the pit as nostalgia hit them like a ton of bricks. They forcefully pried their eyes away and continued on in silence occasionally talking about something. That is until they had spotted one of them staring at them. When he caught he turned away and his cheeks blared with the colour red and Minseok kept staring at the weird duo not trying to hide it. Luhan, hit him under the table and told him to stop scaring them but it was too late. The duo had stood up and were walking out of the cafe. Watching them leave a wave of sadness seemed to wash over the two teens and they realised how lonely it seemed. Which was weird, since they were never lonely.

Minseok and Luhan brushed away that feeling and started chatting again about anything and soon they were immersed in their own conversation.

They didn't even hear the bell ring, or notice the young teen who had stopped and was no observing Luhan with curiosity and interests. That's why both Luhan and Minseok jumped from their seats startled when a loud voice cut through the air. They watched as a young boy rushed towards the teen shouting and they both noted that the boy's name was Sehun.

Minseok went back to his drink but Luhan watched the boy go towards the older looking male. As he was moving past some tables, Luhan noted that some teens were snickering and making rude comments about his hair and surprisingly his gender. Sehun didn't seem to let the comment affect him as he moved towards the counter where his friend (?) was waiting for him. The rude comments however didn't cease, _poor boy, it must be really hard for him._

Luhan thought before his attention was once again taken by his younger brother. He silently gushed about how cute and adorable Minnie was as the other spoke bad about their football coach. Luhan had to admit, there were some points in which he agreed with his brother.

Suddenly Minseok mentioned that they should go and Luhan nodded agreeing with him as it was almost four and they had to meet their friends. Minnie was the first to stand and up and head towards the door. As he was standing up, Luhan's eyes made contact with the young boy from before - Sehun, his mind supplied to him. He was really handsome and tall, Luhan recognised, his own thoughts causing him to go red in the face. Sehun also seemed to be holding his phone so Luhan guessed that he boy must have been playing games on it. They continued staring at each other and Luhan's face grew redder and redder. He swore, he could see the beginnings of a smirk in the teens face and he immediately tore his gaze away and followed after Minseok, because damn that was hot. Luhan's mind kept replaying the scene and every time it got to that point he felt like his whole body was on fire and he had no way to stop it.

 **Notes:**

 **Wǒmen zài zhè'er**

 **We are here**


	3. Legends II

Junmyeon sighed for the hundredth time and checked his watch. They had only been out for an hour and once again he sighed again as he watched Jongin press his face against the window to KFC.

"Jongin, we should get going!" He walked up to his brother dragging him away, "You are the one, who wanted to come to get a puppy, can we hurry to the pet shop?!" Jongin pouted,

"Hyung we can take as long as we like and anyways I wanted to get one from the shelter." Jongin pointed out in a condescending tone, like he was telling him off for forgetting. Junmyeon waved him off and continued walking, with Jongin trailing after him. Throwing wistful looks towards the KFC shop.

"I don't know why you're so addicted," Junmyeon began his rant as soon as he knew Jongin was listening, "it's literally just fried chick-!"

He slipped and everything slowed down as Junmyeon tilted forward and stumbled forward. Before, he could find his footing he was already falling forward. On instinct he closed his eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes to find that someone had stopped him and was holding him upright as he slumped forward. With embarrassment he realised that he wasn't probably helping the taller man. He quickly straightened himself and turned to apologise to the man, when he came face to face with the man's neck. Craning his neck upwards to look the man in the face, he immediately wished he hadn't as the guy was very stoic looking and had an icy expression on his face. He bowed down to hide his flush and apologised profusely to the man but the other just nodded and walked away not saying a word.

Junmyeon looked and up and stared at the retreating man's figure, absorbed in his seductive aura. He watched as he approached another man and talk to him fluently in another language. The other man pointed to a large crowd that had formed and the dragon (what he looked like one?!) sighed before saying something else. The other guy nodded and walked into the crowd of people, everyone parted for him as he did what Junmyeon liked to call the 'murder walk.' In the middle of the crowd they saw a man dancing and it looked amazing. He did a move that made the crowd applause and everyone was shouting at him to do another move until the other guy that dragon was talking to came into the middle and started dragging the other male away. The dancer quickly broke from his hold and went to grab a hat that Junmyeon hadn't noticed. He could just make a few notes and Junmyeon could tell that the man was proud of himself. Junmyeon also could swore that he saw a 1000000 won in there. Damn, that guy is lucky, he watched as the dancer showed the amount he had earned to the other man and even then he continued to get scolded. They walked up to the dragon man and the dancer pouted at them both as the dragon man also started scolding him. They both looked at each other and sighed before the dragon man patted the dancer on the head, and the other guy dragged his arm dragging him off to God know's where. The dragon man just shook his head and took off after them.

"Who're you looking at, hyung?" Jongin teased, Junmyeon threw him a glare over his shoulder but that just caused the younger boy to smirk even more.

"Come on," Junmyeon grumbled, "let's go get you a puppy!"

Jongin smirked and nodded gesturing to his hyung to take the lead before throwing a longing look towards the KFC shop. It wasn't because he liked chicken that he wanted to go in there, okay fine it partly was but the other reason is because he had seen the most beautiful person ever in there. He didn't want to tell his hyung because then the man would just laugh at him and tease him about how he always had a crush on someone and moved on when he saw someone else attractive. Jongin huffed at that thought, this time it's different, he told himself.

I really did see the most beautiful person in there, he thought as he pouted. Turning around to look at the KFC shop again only to come face to face with the guy he was ogling earlier.

"Excuse me," the guy - he looked like a panda, he was calling him panda - began, "but have you seen my family. I lost them after I came out, there was a big group people outside and I guess we kinda got separated in it." Panda has a thick Chinese accent so Jongin deduced that the man was Chinese but his pronunciation was perfect almost as he had been living here for a few months, or knew some Korean people.

Jongin gave himself a mental pat on the back for being able to deduce everything about his (well, duh Panda was his. He saw him first!) Panda before answering the question.

"Erm, no I don't think I have. What does your family look like?" He asked, looking behind him to see Junmyeon gesturing towards him. Jongin made a gesture back, telling him to come over to his spot.

"Can I help you?" Junmyeon asked, looking the stranger up and down.

"I've lost my family, I don't know where they are I was just asking if," he gestured towards Jongin.

"Jongin." Jongin answered before asking the male to continue.

"If Jongin had seen them."

Jongin watched as his brothers mind turned.

"There was a man who helped me earlier." Junmyeon started and looked towards Panda to ask if he should continue.

"Can you describe him to me?" Panda asked as his hyung nodded.

"The man was really tall, stoic face and looked like a dragon. He was with two other people." Junmyeon looked towards Panda to see if this would help.

"Really?! Thank you so much!" Panda bowed down and after asked if he knew which way they had gone.

Junmyeon pointed him in the direction and just before Panda was about to set off Jongin spoke, "Are they your family?"

Panda looked at him and shook his head, "No, they're my friends from China, Kris-Ge, Xing-Ge and Chen-Ge, would you happen to know what the time is?"

Jongin nodded and showed him the time.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much you've helped me! My family and my friends were meant to meet up at this time at the restaurant in the same direction you pointed out, thank you!" Panda said before sprinting away and screaming:

" Kris Gēgē Děng děng wǒ!"

"He was on weird fellow, and from China to." Junmyeon whistled before turning to his brother who seemed to be in some sort of trance. "Jongin!" He called out to his brother, "I'm leaving, join me when you have got your mind back!"

He then started to walk off, when he heard a call.

"Hyung!" A pouty voice called out to him, "how could you?!" Jongin had snapped out of his trance and now clinging onto his hyung, whining about how unfair he is.

"Oh, shut up."

On the other hand, Luhan and Minseok were on their way to the meetup spot. When they arrived there, the young youths who were waiting for them, instantly started complaining. "Why are you guys late?!" One of them shouted, the others shouted sounds of agreement.

"Oh shut up!" Luhan exclaimed, "We were here way before you idiots." Minseok backed up his brothers statement by nodding and showing his watch off.

"Oh, fine." The one who had shouted grumbled, his name was William.

"Let's go!" Luhan grabbed Minseok's hand, hauling him in some unknown direction, with their friends following behind. 5 minutes in and Luhan was know animatedly talking in Mandarin with William and Minseok was allowed to zone out. His mind couldn't help but wonder back to the four people they had come across in the cafe. For some reason he felt like he knew them and it scared him. He had never felt like that towards anyone, except Luhan.

Whilst, lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the young man who was on his phone, heading on a crash collision course towards him. Neither noticed until they both bumped into each other and the other male went falling.

Minseok immediately helped the other up, apologies sprouting from his lips.

"It's okay," The other grunted, wiping off dust from his clothes.

"No, it's not. I should've seen where I was going, I am so sorry." Minseok continued to ramble for some reason his mouth wasn't agreeing with him and the other male's presence was making him feel flustered. He had no idea why.

"Once again, I am so sorry…"

"Jongdae."

"So sorry Jongdae, I hope you forgive me."

"Dude, it's okay, calm down. I forgive you." Jongdae put his hands up in defense, and backed away from Minseok.

"Minnie!" Someone called from a distance. Minseok turned to stare at the voice; realising how far back he had fallen.

"Minnie?" The other male asked confused and amused.

"My name is Minseok," he supplied to other. He made an 'aah' sound before nodding.

"See you Minseok." The other waved, before carrying on walking. Minseok watched him go before he also walked forward, looking back only once to meet eyes with Jongdae, who had also looked back. Minseok turned his head away, a bright pink flush covering his face as he walked away.

Jongdae couldn't help but chuckle at Minseok's red face. It was imprinted on his mind as he continued walking and getting further away from the male. He reminded him of a snack, he had in China.

Kaozi, no not that. Baozi! Yes it was Baozi.

That is what he was going to call the other male.

He was sprung from his thoughts by a phantom ache in his chest. Was he dying? Did he get heart cancer? He should get checked, especially since it came from nowhere but he couldn't help but think and feel that.

He looked behind again, and saw Baozi approach a group of teenagers, he was laughing and talking with them.

He couldn't help but think it was caused by said male.

He sighed before turning forward and continuing to walk. He had a lecture to attend soon and no one to accompany him. If only he was as social as his Baozi.

He chuckled bitterly, like that'll ever happen. He was the very definition of socially awkward. His personality was to hyper one minute he would be happy and the next he would be stabbing someone with a fork. It changed like lightning.

He sighed again, before power walking towards the direction of his campus.

He was not missing out on another grade.


	4. Crash Land

"How did this happen?" Yongguk asks, walking around aimlessly in circles. The other boys with him shrug and go back to helplessly staring at the setting sun.

 **A few hours earlier…**

"Daehyun," Jongup shouted from the living area of their spaceship, "Stop eating!"

A grunt came out of the are called the 'kitchen' and the door slid open to reveal Daehyun. He was stuffing his face with food and Himchan cringed, watching as the crumbs fell on the polished floor.

"Fuck off," Daehyun spat, eating the other slice of the intergalactical pizza he found in the storage. Yongguk glared at Daehyun before attempting to cover Zelo's ears. Only to get his hands smacked away as Zelo stands up and walks out of the room. Probably to his room, Jongup ponders. Before he can get up and follow Zelo, Youngjae appears.

Youngjae watches Zelo's retreating figure until he takes a sharp turn and disappears, before turning and staring at the other occupants.

"What do you want?" Himchan muttered as his hands frantically search his skin, "is there something on my face?"

"No," Youngjae answered, staring in distaste as he watches Daehyun devour the last piece of the pizza they'd ordered yesterday. "I just thought I'd let you guys know that we'll be dead in a few hours." He stopped, "Give or take."

At this everyone snapped to attention. Eyes trained on Youngjae as he went to get a drink.

"The fuck!" Zelo brought everyone out of their stupor. His voice echoing through the room.

"I mean what I said," Youngjae answered, his drink in his hand. He looked so calm, standing there, sipping his drink.

"Explain." Yongguk demanded, his voice deeper and commanding.

Youngjae sighed.

"Has anyone been to the control within the last 48 hours?" Everyone shook their heads. They saw no reason to, the ship drove itself. All they had to do was set the coordinates.

"Well, within the last 48 hours, our spaceship has ploughed straight towards a black hole."

"But wouldn't the ship have changed route to avoid it." Jongup spoke up, clinging onto Zelo, who he had pulled to the seats with him.

"It should've but it seems that for some reason it didn't pick up."

"Well then," Yongguk said, "we should be able to get out of it, per the training and lessons, we should just about be at the end of the first layer so if we hurry we could turn back."

"We just passed onto the second when I had gone to check. We're dead."

Everyone went quiet.

"What happens when we pass the first layer?" Daehyun asked, his hands getting ready to stuff the remaining pizza into his mouth.

"No one knows," Youngjae answered, "we were told that once we get to the second layer we burn, disintegrate, whatever the word is. However, recent studies into black holes show that once you get to the second layer reality and time start to bend and probably meld together and that the rules of physics wouldn't apply as the dimensions have become to warped. The studies say that you get cloned and that one of you dies whilst the other you live on and gets closer to the hole. The people outside the second layer see you die." He sighs, "But is just a theory and hasn't been tested and because we're alive I'll say it's true. I'm convinced, though that once we reach the middle, we will die."

"How can you be so calm about this? And how do you know so much?" Himchan asks genuinely curious and terrified.

"I had enough time to freak out before I told and I also payed attention during class. How are you so calm about this?" Youngjae asks back.

"I don't know, maybe it hasn't sunk in yet." Himchan replies, burying himself deeper using the pillows.

"Well, it should sink in soon Himchan, we just passed into the second layer, soon it will be the third then we get sucked in. The best that could happen is that we end up in another universe that is inside the multiverse. The worst is we die."

"FUCK!" Zelo exclaims suddenly before running out the room, Jongup stands to go follow him but the others shake their heads.

"Let him, he needs to be on his own." Yongguk says, holding his wrist. When he sees Jongup nod he releases the grip and turns to Himchan, ready to comfort.

"Guys," Youngjae's voice comes through the speakers, "meeting in the control room." There was a crackle of noise before it went silent and everyone started moving towards the said room.

"Is everyone here?" Youngjae asks, as he looks at the people sitting at the table.

"Yep, I'm 100% sure everyone is here." Yongguk answers, his hand on Himchan's shoulder – comforting him.

"Okay, good. I just thought that I'd tell you guys that I think we've passed to the third layer."

"What do you mean think." Daehyun said, Jongup and Zelo nodding with him.

"Shouldn't you know is we have."

Youngjae sighed, rubbing his forehead, "No, because no one outside the black hole knows what actually happens. We were told that you die, the moment you enter the second layer, however we are very much alive. I think we've passed because I felt the same lurch that I did when we passed to the second and judging from our position to the centre, I think the third layer is the shortest so we should reach the middle soon. All of this is documented on my independent servers."

"Why?" Zelo asks, squinting at Youngjae.

"Why what?"

"Why," Jongup answers, "would you document it onto your independent servers. We are going to die, unless you forgot."

"How do you know?" Youngjae retaliates, "if there is a chance that we make it out alive, I want to have all this research on me."

Daehyun opened his mouth, probably to ask something but he never got the chance as then the ship chose to lurch forward.

"What's going on?" Himchan speaks up, "Youngjae, what's going on?"

"We've passed through we should be entering the centre of the hole."

This caused major panic and the control room was louder than it had ever been.

"SHUT UP!" Yongguk's controlling voice called out, respectively shutting everyone in the room up. "It's not good to panic in a situation like this, Youngjae what do you suppose we do?"

"Well, I would say we should just go to the living quarters but we shouldn't leave the control room, so I say try and make this area as comfortable as possible. Everyone stays in here, except Daehyun – you go get food, Zelo and Jongup – get us blankets, lights, and anything that will keep us entertained."

The people whose names were mentioned, nodded before leaving the room. Only Himchan, Yongguk and Youngjae remained. In an instant Youngjae was on the controls, trying to get an accurate distance and measurement of the hole whilst Yongguk comforted Himchan, who told him to get lost as he didn't need any comfort.

When the others came back the room had darkened, Youngjae went to flick on the lights when Daehyun barged in carrying dozens among dozens of foods, before going back for drinks. Zelo and Jongup came in carrying blankets and pillows respectively before leaving to get lights and anything they found mildly entertaining.

When they had, all settled down, the room had darkened even more and the lights turned on. Most of them were dim but still, they allowed them to see each other at least.

The day was very tiring and soon fatigue crept up on them and one by one they fell asleep. Daehyun being the last one to doze off, the last thing he saw was an empty pizza box and a brief glimpse of them finally entering the black hole.

 **Back to the present…**

"We should get back to the spaceship." Youngjae said solemnly, none of them knew where they were and that made them feel unsettled.

"Yeah, we should," Zelo stood up and turned, willing to be the first to step onto their home and forget his mess ever happened when he came face to face with a pale man, who had white hair and dark eyes.

"Taemin!" A voice called out and the white-haired man disappeared and appeared next to a brunette, the one who had called him 'Taemin.'

Soon, the other members of his team turned and spotted the two standing a good foot away from them. They were soon joined by 10 other people.

One of them, a man with pink hair, stepped forward. "Who are you?" He asked his voice ringing across the clearing.

"We are B.A.P," Yongguk had stepped forward, "Andromedian Border Patrol."

"Ah, so you're from Planet MATO."

They looked at each other before looking back to the pink haired man, "Yes, I guess you could say that. I mean, MATO doesn't exist anymore."

"Just because it's destroyed beyond repair," the pink haired man began, "doesn't mean that you aren't from it. We're the Guardians of EXOplanet."

They all nodded in understanding, these men were from EXO.

"Why are you here then? Is it because of the war?" Jongup spoke up.

"Yes," this time another man answered, he was shorter than the pink haired man and his hair was black, done in a similar style to the pink haired man except it was in the opposite direction. "We are here because of the war, we brought the Legends here and because of this we must stay.

I am curious, however to how you got to Earth." The male smiled at them and grabbed the pink haired one's hand. "We will take you to our home, follow us." The pink-haired male looked like he wanted to argue but the petite male holding his hand glared at him before smiling at them again and turning around, leading them towards their sanctuary. The other ten males followed them and Yongguk also followed, his group trailing behind him.

They walked for a few minutes before they stopped, the Guardians were one by one disappearing after they walked passed a tree. The white-haired male from before, saw their reluctance to go and came to them. "It's nothing, just a precaution. You might feel a bit funny but that's all. So, come one and if you didn't get it earlier my name's Taemin." He held out his hand for a shake.

Yongguk grabbed it and shook it, "I'm Yongguk."

Taemin nodded and walked forward to the barrier before entering he gestured for them to follow and they did. They weren't the last in though. The brunette from before who had called out Taemin's name followed them and from the other side of the barrier they watched him come in and say a word which caused a ripple to go through the barrier. "Don't worry," the male said, "I made sure no one else can come in now. I'm Minho, by the way." Minho nodded at them before walking towards Taemin.

"WOW!" Zelo's exclamation caused people to chuckle and look at him.

"I'm Jinki," the pink-haired man from before stuck out his hand, Zelo shook it. "It's beautiful isn't it."

Zelo only nodded quietly, "What's your name?" Jinki asked.

"Zelo."

"Well, Zelo I hope you enjoy it here." He gave him a bright smile, that caused Zelo's stomach to do flips before walking towards the petite male that had welcomed them.


	5. Mission

"So," Zelo started sipping his can of cola, "let's run through this again." All the other members nodded and Youngjae just couldn't help but facepalm at the stupidity of his teammates.

They were all sitting down in Himchan and Yongguk's room. It was large, it even had its own lounge. That's where they currently were. Daehyun stuffing his face full with cheesecake. Himchan doing what Himchan does. Yongguk silently praying that everything is a dream. Whilst Jongup and Zelo were taking everything in and remaining level headed.

"The black hole brought us to this planet called 'Earth.' We must stay on Earth because our ships broken and the Guardians won't let us leave. Something about getting punished by Fate and Destiny."

"Yes, that's basically it." Youngjae answers, still nursing his aching brain.

No one else spoke. They were all quite content in the silent that surrounded them. It made them feel peaceful and at one with themselves. A loud crash from outside had them scrambling to stand, rushing to the window, they were all relived to see that it was just Sungyeol and Myungsoo arguing.

"I think," Yongguk was surprised to see the startled look on his teammates faces.

"You scared us!" Himchan accused, his finger pointing at Yongguk.

"Yes, I'm sorry." His eyebrows furrowed and he turned away from Himchan to look at the rest of his team, "As I was saying, I think we should try and avoid the Guardians as much as we can."

Eyebrows rose at his statement but Himchan was the first to agree, "Yes, something about them gives me bad vibes. If you know what I mean."

"Why?" Daehyun looked up from the pizza he was devouring. He was sitting on the window seat because he didn't have enough energy to retreat to the lovely sofas the others were on. "They're nice and they give us food."

"Exactly." Jongup said, sending Daehyun a patronising stare. "They're too nice. Also, I feel like they're keeping something from us."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Zelo leaned forward to grab a slice of pizza, "Sungjong and Jinki are nice, and so are Minho and Taemin and Ren and Aaron…" he continued listing off all the Guardian names he could remember.

"Okay," Yongguk cut him off, "we get your point but I still think that we should avoid them without making it look like we're avoiding them, just in case."

Zelo snorted, "Just so you know, you sounded stupid saying that but I will do what you said, you're our leader after all. On another note, who wants to explore the place?"

The others nodded and vocalised their opinions before they all stood up and left to go explore their new home, for a while anyways.

Except Daehyun, Daehyun wanted to stay behind and finish his pizza, so the others waved bye to him as they left.

"Why are we all here?" Yongguk asks, doing a headcount of everyone in his team. Panic rises through his body, when notices that Daehyun is missing but breathes a sigh of relief when he sees him on the other end of the table.

"Something has happened." Key answered, "The legends, our children have been kidnapped."

"Why is this bad?" Zelo prompts, his eyes glancing to Jinki before bouncing back to Key, who looked tired, distressed and worried.

"We are the Guardians; our children are gifts. They are important to us and the whole universe. If they are killed, then the Red Force will win. They will destroy everything and our children are the only ones that can stop them." This time Jinki answers, so Zelo lets his eyes stray to the man and as he speaks he cannot help but think how lucky Sungjong is to have a man like that.

Yongguk grows worried as Jinki continues explaining and he and his team can't help but be awed at the power of these teenagers. "What happened, did they all go missing at once? What happened?"

"They all went missing at once, so we were assuming they'd gotten kidnapped. It turns out we were right. We've found out where they're been held," Sungjong paused, and they could see his eyes watering, "but it's been guarded from us. There are certain charms that have been activated that won't let creatures with magic through. If we tried they would've killed us off."

Jinki took over the rest of the explaining as Sungjong had started sobbing after he had finished. Tears stormed their way down his face. The man had turned around and left the room, probably heading to a place where he could cry more freely.

Jinki tried to give them a reassuring smile but it just made them feel depressed, it wasn't his usual bright ones. It was more like a corpse of what it used to be. "We know that we have just met but we are hoping, hoping with all our heart that you will help us in getting our children back." The man was literally begging them to help, "Please, please help us."

Himchan heard Yongguk take in a sharp breath, obviously not expecting this but then he sighed.

"Yes, we will help you. It's the least we can do."

"Are you sure they're here?" Daehyun whispered out into the dark.

"Yes, I'm sure." Yongguk's voice whispers out from behind him, "We need to be careful though. Jinki said that they're dangerous, very dangerous."

Daehyun nodded, not knowing if the other could see him. He retreated deeper into the forest with the team. They went deep enough that no one would see or hear them but they would still have a good view of the building. It was an abandoned warehouse and Daehyun shivered thinking of what they could be doing to the poor teenagers in them.

"Let's go over the plan again." Yongguk whispers, they all surround him as he starts speaking in a hushed voice. "Daehyun, you, Jongup and Youngjae go find the Legends, kill anyone that gets in your way. Zelo, me and Himchan we'll take care of any guards that try to follow you. Got it?" Everyone nods at his tone of voice. It's serious and so is everyone else. They had lives to save.

Daehyun jumps through the window after Yongguk, his gun already in his hand and his knives strategically hidden on his person, so he can whip them out whenever he needs them. "Tread carefully. Don't alert them." With Yongguk's warning everyone becomes more silent than before, which should be impossible but not for them. They're soldiers who were brought up in MATO, unlike EXO the residents don't have magic instead they're gifted with survival instinct and are built as warriors.

Yongguk nudges to a hallway and Daehyun takes the lead. His gun resting on his hand as he carefully treads through the hallway. He knows that Youngjae and Jongup are doing the same as him, whilst Himchan, Zelo and Yongguk are probably checking their rear and sides, to intercept any possible attacks.

They hear yells before them and soon they're running through the random hallways. Yongguk shouting at them to get away faintly fading away. "Dae-," Youngjae starts, but Daehyun cuts him off, they've been wandering the hallways for a few minutes now and he can hear a faint noise. He doesn't need to say anything as he knows that the other two can hear it and just as they are about to advance towards the noise the unmistakable noise of heels clacking on the ground start. It is followed by more and by the sound of it, it seems that they're getting closer.

Daehyun curses and quickly looks for a place to hide, he finds nothing. He looks to his teammates and sees Jongup pointing up and he follows the direction. The ceiling, he nods and all three of them turn on their boots. A little boost from their boots and they are safely hidden away on the ceiling. The suction effect in their clothes allow them to stick to it, without alerting anyone of their presence.

He holds his breath and can't help but gasp when he sees a crowd of nurses in red heels run through the hallway they were just in. They stay like that for a long amount of time, the nurses kept coming and coming, Daehyun and his team could do nothing but stay put as they passed.

After the last group passed, Daehyun raised his hand, they stayed put for another few minutes before Daehyun gestured for them to go and they dropped from the ceiling.

"Where did they come from?" Youngjae asks, brushing off his suit and making sure it was in perfect order.

"I think they came from the right. At least that's where the sound of heels came from." Jongup points in the direction and they all head off to it.

Their footsteps echoed in the silent hallway and Daehyun couldn't help but look behind him, he kept imagining the nurses creeping up behind them and injecting them with whatever the fuck they have in those syringes.

Shaking his head, Daehyun moves further down the hallway, completely disregarding all the closed doors, when he halts.

"I heard something." This catches the attention of his teammates who flock to the door he was staring at.

"Are you sure?" Jongup answers, his voice is curious.

"Is someone there!" A voice called from inside the room. Jumping away in panic, they frantically look at each other and the door.

"One of us has to go first." Youngjae whispers, "And it's not going to be me."

"Do we have to?" Jongup whines back, he just wants to find the Legends and get back to base.

"Yes," Youngjae hisses back, "what if it's them in there?"

"Then you go in first." Jongup retorts back, pushing Youngjae backwards.

"Why you-,"

"Shut up." Daehyun's voice is low but it's enough to get them to do exactly what he said. "I'll go in first."

"Are you sure?" Youngjae asks, patting Daehyun on the shoulder, "you don't have to."

Daehyun snorts, "Then are you going to go in first?"

"Hell no." Youngjae pushes him towards the door and backs away, "I'll be second."

He can't help but feel flustered at the smirk Daehyun sends him, before he opens the door and steps through.

He hears Daehyun gasp, "Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah," a voice answers, "you can come in."

When Daehyun went in, he wasn't ready for what he saw. It was a medical room of some sort. There were 12 beds, six on each side of the room. All the beds held a patient except for the last one.

"Hello." He whips his head to stare at the boy on the first bed, a brunette. The sign on his bed read 'Junmyeon – Water'. "Hello," the voice repeated a bit more firmly.

"Hi, what's happening?" He takes in the sight of all 12 boys, one of them isn't in bed, he was standing up, just barely with a syringe in his neck.

"They're taking our DNA," the boy began, "They're trying to replicate us."

"What?" Youngjae asks, Daehyun turns to stare at Jongup and Youngjae before turning back.

"It doesn't matter." Daehyun snaps.

He turns to Junmyeon, "we're here to get you out of here, can you stand?"

The boy nods, "We can but they always strap us in."

"We'll get you out of them." As soon as he says that, the other two are already helping the others out of the bed. He walks towards Junmyeon and starts undoing the straps. "What's happening to him?" Daehyun gestures to the boy at the back, who looks more drained than he did before.

"He's Baekhyun, they were trying to get blood from him before they just suddenly left."

"Why is it blue?"

"What? The blood, we don't know why it's blue. It just is."

At the explanation Daehyun nods and turns to see all the other boys on their feet.

"I'll go help Baekhyun," he points to the boy, "Youngjae help the patients, Jongup the window and then find a way down."

Jongup nods and runs to the window, smashing it open. "There's a tree, Youngjae get them all down." As soon as Jongup says that, Youngjae starts ushering all the boys towards the exit and Daehyun turns back to Baekhyun.

The boy looked drained and so weak, that Daehyun couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

His hand hovers over the syringe, hesitant to take it out.

 **What if he hurts him?**

Shaking his head, his hand grips the syringe and tries to gently ease it out. When it does come out it makes a pop sound and Baekhyun winces at the rush of air, hitting the open area. He turns, still holding the syringe in one hand and Baekhyun in the other, to hear the nurses at the other side of the door. He panics and turns back, his mind drawing a blank on ideas.

 **This is no good, I need to calm down.**

He doesn't know but in seconds he has managed to calm himself. He looks at Baekhyun and can't help but sigh, the boy's unconscious. It was surprise he was still standing when Daehyun got to him.

He hears the door open and drops the syringe, grabbing Baekhyun he was about to haul the boy over himself when he notices something. The syringe had attached itself to him and was draining his blood.

"Goddamit." He mutters and grabs the thing off, wincing at the slight pain he felt when it was taken out. He grabs Baekhyun, bridal style and turns. He comes fact to face with a room full of nurses.

He curses again, as they all charge towards him and before he can do anything a nurse has attached the same syringe into his shoulder.

He turns and snarls at her, before kicking her into the wall. He takes a glance at the machine the syringe is attached to and runs. The machine follows, the sheer force of MATOEN warrior pulling it through the crowd of nurses.

Daehyun turns to stare at the mess of bodies and reaches behind him to pull the syringe out. He steps on it and spits on the face of the nearest nurse before he jumps out the window and onto the tree.

In his haste, he doesn't notice the mixing of blood in the battered machine. The mixing of his Baekhyun's blood.

When the Legends wake up, they wake up to a different sight. They're still in a medical room but it's different to the one they were held in before. Baekhyun stands up and walks the floor feeling cool below his feet. It's been ages since they could walk around like that.

 **Kyungsoo would probably tell me to sit down.**

He giggles to himself at the thought of his brother. He abruptly stops and starts frantically looking around, eyes wide until they stop at a bed that holds the sleeping face of his brother.

"Soo." He mutters under his breath before quickly walking to the bed and lifting the covers. He snuggles up to his brother and lets a sigh escape him.

Everything felt okay, he felt safe. His only hope is that it's true and not a sick illusion.


End file.
